covert_historywikiaorg-20200215-history
Madeleine Duncan Brown
Madeleine Duncan Brown (July 5, 1925 – June 22, 2002) was born Madeleine Frances Duncan in Dallas, Texas. She was a businesswoman who worked for Glenn Advertising in Dallas. She is noted for her claim to have been the mistress of U.S. President Lyndon Johnson and for implicating Johnson in a conspiracy to kill President John F. Kennedy. Brown said that she met Johnson in 1948, following the death of her husband James Glynn Brown. She went public with the claim of a relationship with Johnson in 1997 — a relationship that was considered "an open secret" in Texas. She also said that her son, Steven Mark Brown, was fathered by Johnson. Steven Brown was born December 27, 1950, and died September 28, 1990. On June 1, 1987 Steven Brown filed a $10.5 million lawsuit against the former president's widow, Lady Bird claiming, "My legal birthrights have been violated and a conspiracy was formed to deprive me of my legal heir-ship.""Man Claims to be LBJ’s Son", The Dallas Morning News, June 19, 1987, p. 34A. Steven Brown died before the case could be settled. In the documentary The Men Who Killed Kennedy, Madeleine Brown and May Newman (an employee of Texas oilman Clint Murchison) both placed FBI director J. Edgar Hoover at a social gathering at Murchison's mansion on November 21, 1963 — the night before the assassination of President Kennedy.Turner, Nigel. The Men Who Killed Kennedy, Part 9, "The Guilty Men", 2003. Also in attendance, according to Brown, were John McCloy, Richard Nixon, George Brown, R. L. Thornton, and H. L. Hunt.Brown, Madeleine D. (1997), Texas in the Morning: The Love Story of Madeleine Brown and President Lyndon Baines Johnson, Conservatory Press, p. 166. ISBN 0-941401-06-5 At the end of the evening, the sitting Vice President of the United States Lyndon Johnson arrived at the gathering. Brown gave this account: Tension filled the room upon Johnson's arrival. The group immediately went behind closed doors. A short time later Lyndon, anxious and red-faced, reappeared. I knew how secretly Lyndon operated. Therefore I said nothing ... not even that I was happy to see him. Squeezing my hand so hard, it felt crushed from the pressure, he spoke with a grating whisper, a quiet growl, into my ear, not a love message, but one I'll always remember: "After tomorrow those goddamn Kennedys will never embarrass me again — that's no threat — that's a promise."Madeleine Brown, interview on A Current Affair, February 24, 1992. Brown a gave similar account in her autobiography and in other published interviews: Texas in the Morning: The Love Story of Madeleine Brown and President Lyndon Baines Johnson, Conservatory Press, p. 166. ISBN 0-941401-06-5 Brown also claimed to have seen Lee Harvey Oswald with Jack Ruby in the latter's Carousel Club prior to the assassination. In addition, Brown said that on New Year's Eve 1963, Johnson confirmed the conspiracy to kill Kennedy, insisting that "Texas oil and those fucking renegade intelligence bastards in Washington" had been responsible.Brown, Madeleine D. (1997), Texas in the Morning: The Love Story of Madeleine Brown and President Lyndon Baines Johnson, Conservatory Press, p. 189. ISBN 0-941401-06-5Turner, Nigel. The Men Who Killed Kennedy, Part 9, "The Guilty Men", 2003. Brown said that the plan to kill the President had its origins in the 1960 Democratic Convention, at which John F. Kennedy was nominated presidential candidate with Johnson as his running mate, where H.L. Hunt, an American oil tycoon, and Lyndon Johnson began to hatch the assassination plot: When they met in California Joe Kennedy, John Kennedy's father, and H.L. Hunt met three days prior to the election — they finally cut a deal according to John Currington (an aide to H.L. Hunt) and H.L. finally agreed that Lyndon would go as the vice president ... this came from the horse's mouth way back in 1960 — when H.L. came back to Dallas I was walking ... with him ... and he made the remark, "We may have lost a battle but we're going to win a war," and then the day of the assassination he said, "Well, we won the war." Madeleine Brown died on June 22, 2002. Social Security records show the spelling of her name as Madeline F. Brown, and that she died in Dallas, Dallas County, Texas. Notes External links *The quotes from Johnson and the meetings before assassination *Interview with the late Madeleine Duncan Brown lasting 1 hour and 21 minutes; she talks about LBJ and his associates, the JFK assassination, and her son who was fathered by LBJ *Review of Brown autobiography, Texas in the Morning *Dave Perry on Texas in the Morning Category:Lyndon B. Johnson Category:People associated with the John F. Kennedy assassination Category:1925 births Category:2002 deaths